My Immortal
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Everyone knows it... I intend to clean it up and make it something people enjoy reading. NOT ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

*Well, this is going to be very very interesting story.

Let's start where I get interesting. No, I'm not a big fan of Tara, either. But her story My Immortal did have slight promise. As more than a high school laughing stock I mean. So I'm taking it chapter by chapter and turning it into what Tara probably had in mind, cutting random cursing and random smut and the likes.

So if you're looking for the poorly done My Immortal laughing stock, go away. Reviews are appreciated. I love reworking classics, so help is loved.*

CHAPTER ONE:

Hello, my name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way and I have long black hair, which most likely has something to do with my name, that comes to my waist. My hair has purple streaks and red tips, and I have ice blue eyes. A lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee. I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was. He's so hot! I am a vampire, and my teeth are straight and of course white. Everyone thinks vampires have pointed teeth, stereotypes. My skin is pale and white. I am gothic, unbelievable how many people can assume that with "vampire", and I wear mostly black. On top of that, I am a seventh year student at Hogwarts, a witch on top of everything else. I am a big fan of Hot Topic and I buy just about all my clothes from there. For example, today I was wearing a black corset and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnet stockings and combat boots. My makeup is fairly typical for Goths: light skin and dark around the eyes.

I walk outside of Hogwarts, and it was raining. I hate it when it's sunny. A few preppy students laughed at me. I flipped them off (Which, for the reference, in England it is the equivalent of a peace sign in the US).

"Hey Ebony!" A voice yelled. It was… Draco Malfoy!

"What's up, Draco?" I asked. Draco was in my house, the high and mighty Slytherin.

"Nothing." He added quietly. But I saw through his act of shyness.

I saw my friends waving in the distance. "I gotta go." And I did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

*Well thanks for reading!

It's been a while, I know. But I want to continue improving My Immortal, which you should know is not the easiest task. But I'll try anyhow. Here's the next chapter.*

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning and opened the door of my ebony black coffin, which was lined with pink velvet. It was sleeting outside, which wasn't unusual. I got out of my coffin and took of the My Chemical Romance shirt I used as pajamas and put on a black leather dress and my combat boots, ergo ready for the day. I put in my earrings- four pairs, seeing as I have four piercings- and pulled my hair into a mock bun.

My friend Willow woke up and grinned at me. She had forest green eyes and long black hair which was highlighted in pink, which she flipped at me before she got dressed. Willow wore a Marilyn Manson tee shirt and a miniskirt, fishnet stockings and stiletto boots completed the look. We did our makeup (which was black eyeliner and black lipstick over white foundation) and walked out to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh my god, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" She chirped excitedly as we made our way down the spiral staircase.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, quite annoyed that she brought that up.

"Do you like him?" She asked, digging her nose in my business like my friends always seemed to do.

"No!" I shouted, not realizing he was coming up behind me.

"Hey." He said, his voice unsurprisingly calm. I turned around to look at him.

"Hi." I replied, accidentally flirty and amorous, hearing Willow snort as her remark.

"Guess what?" He questioned. I wasn't a very good guesser.

"What?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Good Charlotte is having a concert tonight in London." He announced, obvious grandeur in the statement. Had he known that was one of my favorite bands? I tried to sound disinterested.

"What about it?" I barked, hoping not to sound too harsh. I liked GC a lot, I almost liked them more than MCR.

"Well, would you like to go with me?" He asked, and I gasped grinning from ear to ear. How could I say no?

*Well, that's it. I changed the location of the concert- it takes place in Hogsmeade, which may I add is incredibly improbable- and cut most of the language. This story won't have as free use of the f-bomb or as much... erm, awkward sexual encounters. Comprehend? Good, please review!*


	3. Chapters 3 & 4

_Author's note: well, I'm sorry, but it's been nearly three years since I last updated. This story—I originally abandoned it—but I am not going to give up so easily. So I'm going to try my very best to clean it up as best I can, because I still believe her work—though poorly executed—had some level of promise._

_Please, don't give up on this story._

Chapter Three & Four

On the night of the concert I got ready in what I deemed normal concert attire (mostly black, very high boots, clothing that on the streets of London would make people believe I was a prostitute) and did my makeup. I read part of a depressing book and listened to Good Charlotte, and painted my nails before heading out.

Outside of Hogwarts Draco was waiting in front of his black Mercedes-Benz, the license plate reading _666_, and we drove into London. On the way we listened to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We smoked in pre-game for the concert.

When we arrived at the concert, we got out of the car and immediately headed for the mosh pit.

_You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
>they're all so happy you've arrived<br>the doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
>she sets you free into this life<em>

"Joel is so hot!" I mumbled to myself, pointing at him and hoping that Draco couldn't hear me over the music.

Obviously he heard me, because then he looked sad.

"I don't like him more than you." I teased, tapping Draco on the arm and trying to cheer him up a little. He gave me a slight smile and put his arm around me as I continued. "Besides, I don't even know him, and he's going out with Hillary fucking Duff." Who, mind you, I did not know or like.

After the concert, we got autographs and merchandise before getting back into Draco's car and heading to (I assumed) Hogwarts. Instead of heading back though, he drove into the Forbidden Forest. He parks the car.

"Draco, what the fuck?" I yell as he's getting out of the car.

He's completely calm, even though I'm yelling at him. And looking into his eyes I see this sadness so deep I cannot continue to be mad at him.

Suddenly and quickly Draco kissed me and pushed me into a tree. In the darkness of the forest I undressed him and he undressed me, which couldn't have been an easy task with all the corset-laced clothing I was wearing.

I never imagined my first time having sex with Draco Malfoy would have been against a tree, or in the Forbidden Forest of all places. Nor would I have guessed it being interrupted by Dumbledore, screaming, "WHAT THEY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

_Author's note: I'm trying. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can._


End file.
